


The Ranger

by TheFutureMrsDragneel



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Elf, Eventual Romance, F/M, Government, Human, Inferni - Freeform, LAPD, Magic Task Force, Magic Wand, Magical Animals, Orc, Possible smut, Quest, Romance, Shield of Light, Teamwork, The Dark Lord - Freeform, human reader, not a oneshot, relationship, wand, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutureMrsDragneel/pseuds/TheFutureMrsDragneel
Summary: When they get a lead about the Inferni’s next target, it leads Special agents Kandomere and Montehugh to Mythic National Park. The park that houses all the magical creatures that the world just wants to forget. However in their bid to find and end the Inferni, Kandomere and his team find themselves at the mercy of the park Ranger.Stubborn, feisty and natural instincts that rival his own, she plays by her own rules and those rules scare his team running. He thinks she’s impulsive. She thinks he’s stuck up. Well, you know what they say?Opposites attract.





	1. Introduction (Check Notes) and Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have never read these stories before here's a key. If you have skip to the first Chapter!  
> You don't have to stick with any of these either (i.e. your natural self), reinvent yourself if you want!

If your not sure about what you are reading come back to this page to check. This generally applies to most x reader stories.

(Y/N) - Your Name

(L/N) - Last Name

(F/C) - Favourite Colour

(H/C) - Hair Colour

(H/L) - Hair Length

(S/C) - Skin Colour

(E/C) - Eye Colour

(B/P) - Body Part

(F/D) - Favourite Drink

(LF/D) - Least favourite Drink

(F/F) - Favourite Food

(LF/F) - Least Favourite food.

(F/FF) - Favourite Fast Food

(A/L) - Another Like

(A/D/L) - Another dislike


	2. Mythic National Park

Kandomere glances down at the notes from the integration, and the three words that had caught his attention.

_Mythic National Park_

The suspect claimed, after hours of being ‘coerced’, that the inferni suspected that another magic wand was buried somewhere at the Mythic National Park. Said park, had been there for a hundred years now and no one truly knew how many magical creatures were in there, just that they were there, and it wasn’t safe to enter. Even how the creatures got there was a mystery.

But the suspect had also rambled on more than they cared once he was ‘wiling’ to talk. There was no way that they could possibly know if what he was telling was the truth or lying his way to a cell away from them.

Kandomere glanced up at Montehugh, who had been lounging in the chair opposite, waiting for him to finish reading “is this information correct?”

Montehugh nodded, his gruff voice echoing around the room, “from what I can gather, yeah it is.”

Kandomere hummed in thought, “ how could they gain access?” 

“Currently it’s camping season sir in the more ‘public’ areas, but they have to be approved first and even if they went under false names. A group of elves would not be hard to forget, elves don’t go camping often, if ever. That’s if they decided to go in legally. The inferni aren’t known for their legal actions.”

“Do we have any other intel to back up this claim?”

Montehugh hummed in thought, “well, we infiltrated a small group near the mythic national park about 6 months ago. There were cryptic maps but all of them, when decrypted, point to the National Park. Then there are the funding cuts, which would be perfect for a break in.”

Kandomere hummed, “very well. Get a team together and phone ahead. We’re going to Mythic National Park.”

Montehugh raised a thick brow at his partner, “now?”

Kandomere chuckled, “of course. We need to get that wand before them.”

*****

Kandomere was forced to wait in a dingy little wooden room, with a flickering light and a floor covered in muddy boot prints. It was away from the main area, near a few offices at the back of the ‘building’. He refused to call it headquarters, the only thing that made this a base was the fact that it was the only building for miles around.

The chairs were hard, the faded blue cushions were flat with barely anything to stop him from feeling the hard wood underneath.

Drawings and pictures of the park covered the walls showing the best view points and some of the creatures that roamed the lands. Unicorns, white stags but instead of antlers miniatures trees grew from the top of their heads. But they was only the nice creatures. The pictures did not depict the dangerous creatures that roam the woods. The Phoenix’s that start huge forest fires, the hellhounds that lurked in the shadows, the mountain trolls that roll boulders down the mountains attacking the people below, the pixie hoards that attack anyone that approaches the rotten trees they live in or the slumbering dragons that are given gold to keep them that way.

He had a lot of time to observe the room as the park rangers refused to make any sort of arrangements with him until their boss got back from patrol. She was head of the law enforcement division and ran it without question from her superiors, who had told him to talk to her. 

Once here, they made him fill out forms but wouldn’t answer any of his questions. They took his and Montehugh’s badge numbers and double checked they were who they said they were. At least he knew they were thorough.

Their boss, however, was late.

Her name was (Y/N) (L/N).

He made sure, he checked twice.

That was two hours ago. It took two hours to go through the entire form filling process, so he’s been here for four hours without any explanation.

But, a door slammed open at the front of the reception building and the chatter died down to hushed murmurs. Kandomere knew she had arrived. They way they spoke about her earlier, they reeked of fear and respect. As much as he hated waited, he was only willing to work with the best and apparently, she was it.

Her boots echoed through the building as she made her way to the waiting room, the sound of someone talking about him and his partner getting closer as they obviously filled her in. The smell of the forest, a fresh summers breeze and blood wafted under the door and forced him to sit up straighter.

The door was slammed open and a small woman wandered in, she was lean with muscle from years of hiking and a stray leaf tangled in her braided (H/C) hair. Her uniform was darker brown compared to the others, a blue edging to her collar. There was a satchel hanging off a shoulder and a staff strapped across her back. It was common knowledge that rangers for magical parks had to be trained in at least one form of combat, and hers obviously included a staff. Her (E/C) eyes were hard, staring straight ahead but she barely glanced at them as she wondered into the office across from where Kandomere was sitting and slammed the door behind her. 

He immediately didn’t spot any obvious signs of blood on her, so he just assumed it was a monthly situation. The he spotted the faint stains on her clothes, uncleaned she patches on her arms and under her nails. Something had happened, but not recently.

Kandomere immediately jumped to his feet and started banging on the door, “open this door!” he ordered, “I have been waiting four hours to see you and I will not wait a minute longer.”

The door was pulled open and the woman was glaring up at him, dark bags under her eyes and her lips set in a tight line, she took a deep breath in through her nose, her nostrils flaring, “Special Agent Kandomere is it? I have spent all night dealing with a fight between the Grindylows and Gremlins over territory. Because despite looking exactly the same, where you live is also a major factor in the animal kingdom as it is in your big cities.”

Kandomere narrowed his eyes, “so?”

Straightening her back, she narrowed her eyes back, “so I’m covered in scratches and spit, I was hoping to have a cup of tea and clean myself up before I debrief you. FYI, you won’t be going into those woods today and probably not tomorrow either,” she looked Kandomere up and down, “and certainly not in those clothes.”

Before he could argue back, the door was once again slammed in face and another ranger appeared beside him. He was a human: tall, lanky with long brown hair and matching eyes. His uniform was unstained and crisp. He was obviously new and probably working as admin until he proved himself capable to patrol by himself.

“Sir,” he said to Kandomere, stopping him from knocking again, “I’ll advise you to give her a moment. It’s mating season for a lot of the animals and tensions are high as we have to stop them from killing each other and ourselves. As well as that a record number of people have broken in and with lack of funding, we can’t reinforce the fences to stop them so there are a lot of deaths on her hands as well. But, she still has the lowest percentage ever since she took over last year. In fact, she’s the only person to ever keep the job longer than a few months.”

Kandomere kept his face neutral as he stared down at the random ranger, “so because she’s got a hard job I should give her a break? I’m sure a few gremlin problems are nothing you can’t deal with on a daily basis.”

The ranger frowned, “she dealt with the gremlins and the grindylows yesterday afternoon. Last night was a fight between a pack of hellhounds and a couple of Fenrir’s. A man broke in a ran from one territory to the other and started a fight. He was seriously injured, missing a limb injured, and she had to break up the fight alone and make sure he stayed alive, alone. It took three hours for help to find them. She had dispersed the Fenrir with fire, but the hellhounds were out for blood. The man is in a coma, she had to go and do a recon this morning. That’s why she was running so late.”

Kandomere nodded, and walked back to his seat, eyeing up Montehugh, “we’re having her escort us around. I won’t settle for anyone else. Do what you need to do to make that happen.” With a nod Montehugh jumped up and wandered out of the room, his phone plastered to his ear as he mumbled instructions to the person on the other side.

Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of the lead park ranger enforcement officer. Again, Kandomere found himself growing increasingly impatient, he checked his watched to count down the seconds and then his thoughts shifted to Montehugh, who too had vanished. On que, however, he appeared again, and nodded at Kandomere, a smirk on his lips. Kandomere used his superior hearing to listen as the phone rang in the office across from his seat and heard (Y/N) answer the phone.”

“Yes, this is (Y/N), who is asking?”

The person on the other end of the line was muffled but he caught what they too were saying, “Miss (L/N), I am from the F.B.I M.T.F and I wish to speak to you about our agents in your waiting room.”

“What about them?”

“In exchange for your specific help, we are willing to give you generous funds and start a fund raiser at the next Elf District Charity ball in L.A to continue raising funds.”

(Y/N) gasped, “what’s the catch?” Kandomere smirked, she wasn’t stupid at least.

“You as a personal guide, full access for our men and discretion if our men find what they are looking for.”

She hummed, “I can be a guide and be discrete but you’ll have to take it up with the state about full access. I am more than willing to show anyone around that passes the test, but the law is they have to prove they can handle the test without startling or starting fights with the animals. So far there have never been any exceptions.”

The man on the other end spoke again, “our agents will be fine Miss (L/N), they have experienced a lot in the M.T.F.”

(Y/N) laughed dryly, “you’re not in the magical task force anymore, your men are about to walk into the second most dangerous national park with wild animals and no backup. I know there are a lot of stories out there about these animals stepping up and helping others, but these animals hate people as much as they hate each other, maybe even more.” After that the conversation turned to pure details and the moment the phone call had ended, she jumped from her seat and, as seemed to be in tradition for her, she slammed open her office door.

(Y/N) eyes narrowed at Kandomere, “I know you were listening tips, so let’s get one thing straight. You go home tonight and tomorrow you’ll be here by 6 am. The test takes 12 hours. Wear anything but that suit or those shoes, you’ll probably need to buy something. Have a backup team in mind because not everyone passes. I’m taking someone else as well. I can’t guide a group of 4-6 people by myself and keep an eye on the animals.”

Kandomere nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to shake, “I believe we have a deal. Will we be going out before camping season?”

(Y/N) nodded, “two weeks before hand, I can’t assure you though that people won’t break into the park and just take what you are looking for.” Then, she took his hand and gave it one firm shake before quickly letting it go.

Montehugh had already assumed the same thing. Kandomere wondered why she decided to work for the Mythic National Park. She would make a good agent. She had good instincts. She was strong and could clearly hold herself in a fight. She understood the dangers of magic.

Kandomere smirked, he was one step closer to stopping the inferni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prewarning for all of you lovely readers out there, this story is my second priority to my other story. When that is finished I will update.


	3. Roll Call

You watched the two agents leave with hurried steps; muttering words exchanged between the two as they left headquarters. Words you couldn’t make out what was exactly being said, but you had no doubt in your mind that the elf was handing out orders to his poor partner.

You hated that the thought even crossed your mind, but you wondered if one of them would die. Coming into this park was not without its deaths, even on a good day. However, you had still seen plenty of government officials wander through those doors, shoes shiny and heads held high, thinking the world was their oyster, since your very first day three years ago. All of them just walking meat on a stick for the animals.

You wouldn’t hug a bear, so what makes them think unicorns won’t stab them with their horn for an easy meal. Or that a Fenrir won’t rip them limb from limb as they parade around the ground. Maybe a photo shoot with an Alicanto sounds like a good idea, until they suddenly find themselves falling down a steep hole in the hillside, never to be seen again. These creatures are wild, they go by their instincts.

A lot of those instincts happen to revolve around killing humans.

Because, despite what they think, no one owns the grounds of this park. It may be on US soil, they may supply their mediocre budget for the fencing, but the animals own it as much as the government does. They rule the grounds.

But those two agents. You had a feeling they might be able to hold their own. Barely.

You heard their car pull away, the foundations of your headquarters shaking. It had seen better days. If one of the animals escaped and tried to break it, it wouldn’t put up much of a fight before it toppled over. You needed that money, badly. You had almost told the smug Elf on the phone where he could shove his pointy ears.

But you forced yourself to listen and play their little game. You weren’t, however, breaking the rules for anyone. They wanted in, fine. They were gonna pay you for it, extra fine. They wanted to skip training, no way. You had enough deaths on your hands without having to explain why some agents were prancing through the park without having gone through the proper training.

“SIMON!” You call out, listening for the tell-tale signs of his thundering footsteps, the lanky boy quickly appeared in your door and swallowed hard. “Good, you’re here. I need you to get Harold and Denise to set up the training ring.”

Simon nodded, his long hair falling in and out of his face as he did so, “what part do you want them to set up?”

You smirked, watching as his knees quaked together, “all of it.”

*****

The next day, you made sure you were sitting outside waiting for the agents, sitting on the steps of the headquarters. They were dirty and dusty, but you didn’t want to miss the entrance the magical task forced were about to make. You were sure they’d make it into a show for you, after all, you had the final say in who went in that forest outside of camping season.

You were slowly sipping on a hot cup of tea and nibbling on some toast, a luxury you hadn’t had in a while. In the distance, you can hear the roar of a Phoenix. You keep an eye out for the tell-tale signs of a fire, but no smoke can be seen above the tree line. Yet.

Last night went by without any incidents. You even managed to get an early night and help set up the training arena. There was a small pixie problem, but aside from being a general pest they weren’t much of a concern. Maybe you could even build a little pixie house with this new budget and place it as far away from your head quarters as possible.

It was then, through your tranquil silence, that you heard it.

The roar of an engine.

Of multiple engines.

You resisted the urge to laugh at their seemingly dramatic entrance as the cars sped down the road, narrowly avoiding some of the many potholes and causing the dust to create a small dust cloud that partially covered the wheels. Three black SUV’s. Expensive, shiny and completely unnecessary.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, “it’s just gonna get dirty and never be used. City folk I swear.” Their jungle may be concrete and full of brash humanoids with little to no politeness. But here, none of their shiny gadgets could help them navigate their day.

They all pulled up in their shining new cars and, in what seemed like synchronised movement, the agents were out of the cars and lined up in front of them. Part of you expected black tactical gear with multiple guns strapped to every part of their body. Although you weren’t shocked when you saw they were dressed in camo, they still had their guns. What were they planning on doing, hiding in a bush until one of these creatures decided that they imagined the smell of a human? Going in their guns blazing, when most of these animals reacted worse to guns then they did when their territories were invaded? Or doing a bit of both?

Kandomere and Montehugh followed soon after, slowly climbing out of the first vehicle, each of them in new clothes compared to yesterday and seemingly ready for the day. The sight of Kandomere almost made you burst out laughing. His long flowing locks tied back in a high ponytail. He wore brand new hiking gear, that he looked very uncomfortable in, so much so that he never stopped fidgeting. Constantly pulling down his trousers or narrowing his eyes at the sight of his shirt. There was a lot of beige going on.

Montehugh, was wearing well-worn hiking gear and looked much more relaxed than yesterday, he was even smiling widely. His trousers had grass stains and his top had a badly repaired tear that had been topped with a mismatched piece of fabric, but he was wearing clothes he trusted, that much was clear. You were feeling much more confident about him. The man clearly enjoyed being outdoors.

They observed their men silently, watching their ridged forms before nodding with satisfaction. For some, that satisfaction and trust was misplaced. It was very clear to you that some of these men really did not want to be here. You could see it in their eyes, body language, the way they twitched, their movements when they got out of the cars, their breathing and you were sure one of them was holding their breath. Maybe they wanted to miss it or maybe you were just used to seeing the fear blossom in a man eyes at the prospect of entering the dreaded park.

Then, they turned to face you.

“Gentlemen,” you greet, sipping your tea, “good morning.”

Kandomere, walked over to you with his head held high (well as high as it could be with all beige hiking gear), “good morning Ranger. We have bought along 10 other agents for training.”

You nodded, humming, “I see that.”

Kandomere tapped his foot once before he forced himself to stop, he’s anxious, “when do we begin?”

You leaned to the left, carefully balancing your tea as you did so, to eye the agents behind him, “after my tea. Tell me about your agents.”

“They’re the best of the best.”

“And I’m a weak, human, woman with no redeeming qualities. Yet I am one of the best Rangers and head of this National Park, longest reigning head since records began. Looks can be deceiving and so can fancy titles. Besides, they all look the same in that ridiculous camo they were made to wear.” Your forced yourself not to comment on the special agents’ clothes, barely. As he spoke, you took mental notes, keeping in mind that he was obviously used to playing politics with him. So, he would tell them what they wanted to hear. You didn’t even know what you wanted to hear; you just knew it when you heard it.

“All were top of their class.” _Not helpful._

“All are willing to die.” _Why?_

“All believe in our cause.” _What cause? I wasn’t told anything about a cause._ Then he stopped. _That wasn’t much help._

You took a deep breath, preparing him for the bad news, “they probably won’t be any good. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt though. I’m sure you have complete faith in these strangers.”

Kandomere looked down at you from where he stood, “I am sure you’re trying to do your job. But I can assure you I have worked with some of these men for years. We all work well together as a team.”

You hummed, and pointed to a random agent, “what’s their weak side?” You didn’t even glance up, but you did carry on eating your breakfast.

“Agent Ali favours his right side, so his natural weak side would be his left.”

“Oooh,” you mock, “you know his name. I know someone’s name too. SIMON!” The elf winced at the loud volume you used to shout without warning. On cue, the boy ran from between the trees and approached all of you. He nervously looked at the agents before focusing his attention of you. “Is it ready?” He nodded meekly, avoiding the gazes of everyone. You wondered how he hope to become a fully fledged ranger if he couldn’t face the ‘scary’ bureaucrats. “Thanks Simon. Go back there now.”

Kandomere turned to you as Simon sprinted away, you noticed then that his eyebrow was twitching, “are you trying to annoy me Miss (L/N).”

You shook your head, “oh no. I’m just naturally gifted at doing that. Now, pick four of your agents to send home.”

Montehugh stepped in at that point, noticing Kandomere was close to making some demands. Demands which he would get away with in the city. But not here. Not where even some of the trees are out to kill you.

“We picked a lot more men then this, these were the only ones willing to volunteer for the job.”

“One of them has a limp. One of them is breathing funny. One of them hasn’t stopped twitching. One of them froze to the spot from fear the moment they lined up outside of your shiny new cars.” You pushed yourself up, the steps giving you a leverage over the two taller men. “I’m going to go and rinse my cup. While I’m gone, figure out who the weakest links are. Because it will be their blood on your hands if they die out there. Trust me, I know full well.”

You a dramatic flip of your (plaits, ponytail, hair), you casually strolled to the main entrance. But you stopped before I opened the door, your hand on the handle, “and check the rest of your men are really up to the task. There is no going back once we go in.”

Leaving your words to hang in the air, you opened the door and stepped into headquarters and left them to sort it between themselves.

*****

You peaked through the window to watch 10 minutes later as two of the SUV’s drove away. Back to their concrete jungle and away from the danger that lurked in the forest behind you. As if sensing your stares, Special Agent Kandomere sharply turned his head to glance at you with hard eyes.

He did not look happy.

Taking that as your cue, you quickly left the building.

There had been some arguing, some shouting, some crying and some cursing in elvish in the short time you’d left the magical task force team. What was once a large and imposing squad, the men ready to go into war and fight for their ‘cause’…whatever that was, was now two special agents and the only two men brave (or stupid) enough to stay behind and try to go through training.

You approached slowly, the same tactics you’d use with one of the animals if they were injured. A wounded elfish pride was just as dangerous as a wounded animal. One would leave you without an arm and the other would attack to kill. Although you get a good pay out if one of the animal’s bites off your arm. You get nothing if an Elf decides to take their revenge.

“Agents,” you nod as a way of greeting, a nod none of them return, “think what you want about me and my policies. But when you leave this place with your life and a burning hatred for my stubborn attitude,” you walk closer, purposely making sure you were keeping eyes with the elf, “just be glad you are leaving.” Neither of you blinked for a short moment, daring the other to back down.

“When do we start?” Montehugh asked, his gruff voice softly breaking the silence.

You took a step back but kept your eye contact, “I’m ready when you are.”

“NOW,” Kandomere ordered, “we have lost enough men and we haven’t even started training; we want to start now.” You say nothing as you break eye contact and gesture with your hands that they should follow you. They quickly fall in step behind you as walk into the tree line and approach the training arena. Appropriately named.

You stopped outside a large wooden wall, the door partly hanging off its hinges. Propped closed with a large log. You turned to the four people following you, “gentlemen, get ready to begin your training.” You gave them no time to think over their surroundings as you kicked the log out of way, dodged the swinging door and stepped through the doorway.

Behind you, you heard Kandomere complain to his partner about how old, muddy and dusty this place was.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my other story is taking priority.
> 
> I'd been thinking about this story a lot lately and I couldn't help myself. It's more of a teaser chapter then anything but you get to see the ranger and Kandomere in action one again. 
> 
> Next time...training mishaps.


End file.
